The present disclosure relates to image generation devices for generating a stereoscopic image using an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image generation device which can generate a more suitable stereoscopic image when a rotated version of the stereoscopic image is displayed.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-206495 describes a technique of displaying a rotated version of a stereoscopic image, in which when the stereoscopic image is rotated by 180 degrees, an image for the left eye (left-eye image) and an image for the right eye (right-eye image) are exchanged (i.e., the left-eye image is used as a new right-eye image while the right-eye image is used as a new left-eye image) to generate the 180-degree rotated version.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-77948 describes a technique of displaying a stereoscopic image using a set of rotation images which have been captured or shot at equiangularly spaced positions around a subject (i.e., on a 360-degree circle), whereby an image of the subject viewed from any position around the subject can be displayed by selecting a corresponding one from the set of rotation images.